


your love is enough to wash away all insecurity

by feygrim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chubby!Kirk, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Weight Gain!kink, chubby!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kirk/Spock or Kirk/Spock/Bones #3: cuddling and other gentle affection & #12: denial about weight gain</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love is enough to wash away all insecurity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Seu amor é o bastante para apagar qualquer insegurança](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266759) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



> I chose Kirk/Spock/Bones because I love my three space musketeers <3
> 
> None of this was beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

“Damn—thing, just—come on!” Kirk cursed his pants as he huffed and puffed to force the straps to reach their stubborn partner. He had to get ready for an important diplomatic meeting and these pants were being impossible!

“Captain, regardless of how much effort you put into your attempts, you will not succeed,” Spock said, ever so observant as he waited for the ship captain to finish. “Your considerable size is not conducive to a comfortable fit in pants that are two sizes too small for you.”

“Are you saying I’m getting fat, Spock?” Kirk asked incredulously. “That’s ridiculous!”

“Yes,” Spock said frankly, his voice holding no doubt or error.

‘Well, this time he was wrong! I’m not getting fat!’ Kirk thought firmly. He looked back at the pants with a frustrated frown. They had always fit before. Even his shirt gave him some difficulty, but he somehow managed. Maybe they shrunk during cleaning?

“You know I don’t usually agree with Spock, but even I can see it, Jim,” McCoy said, coming into the room just in time to hear the end of the conversation, shrugging. “I can even show you the medical reports if you want. You’ve gained quite a few pounds.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Kirk said, slowly making his way to his bed and sitting down with a dazed expression. Sitting only emphasized his weight gain as his ample muffin-top bulged out from his now-too-tight shirt and unzipped pants that were feeling pretty uncomfortable now. And as he looked in the mirror, he even noticed his chin was softer and his thighs were wider. He couldn’t believe it. How could he not notice it before? He was getting fat! “I can’t believe it….”

Bones smiled, hoping he looked sympathetic enough, but truthfully he was delighted at Kirk’s weight gain. He’s known the man for so long, known how hard the man pushed himself and his body to be the best for his crew and his ship. But now that he got some time to relax, he was filling out in a way that made the doctor tingle everywhere. He wouldn’t share this piece of information just yet. The poor man looked miserable. Right now, Kirk needed to hear sweet assurances and soft comfort, not to hear about his weird kinks. He sat down next to Jim, putting his arm around his shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with gaining some weight, Jim. It doesn’t mean you’re any less of a captain or a person. You’re still respected and loved, especially by the two of us. Isn’t that right, Spock?” He gave the Vulcan a pointed look. He didn’t want to hear a lecture about how Vulcans trained their bodies and how Kirk could get himself back into tip-top shape.

Spock had no intention of giving a lecture, like he knew the good doctor suspected. “Correct, Doctor McCoy. Your weight gain is also very arousing and pleasing to the eye, Captain.”

Bones spluttered. “Why, you kinky Vulcan-!”

“Really?” Jim looked up at Spock, eyebrows raised and his eyes wide open, as if this new information was hard to believe. “You-you like this?” he asked dubiously.

“I do, Captain. While I did find your body very attractive before the weight gain, I had also noticed a considerable rise in my heart rate as I watched you gain weight,” Spock answered. He moved from his at-ease position to stand in front of Kirk. “This is what Dr. McCoy calls a kink, and as I have had no response to other people of your weight or above until now, this would be a sexual proclivity that is entirely unique to you and only you, Jim. And the doctor as well. I am not the only kinky one here, it would seem.” His mouth upturned, and in others it would be just a random twitch, but for the usually taciturn Vulcan, it was a smug smile.

Kirk glanced at Bones with a wry smile. “You too?”

“Bastard. I was waiting to tell you on my own,” Bones huffed, blushing bright red. “Yeah, me too. It’s ridiculous how hot you look like this, Jim. Was tempted to ask to weigh and measure ya in private just so I could see the progress up close.”

Kirk grinned. Having his two lovers admit to being turned on by his chubby body certainly did a number on his spirits. He laughed and grabbed them both, pulling them down onto the bed into a huge hug. “I cannot believe this! I’m getting fat and you’re both getting turned on by it.”

Bones chuckled, placing a hand on Kirk’s tummy and squeezing softly. Spock cleared his throat, slowly relaxing under Kirk’s arm. He joined the medical officer in feeling up the ship captain’s new growing tummy. Kirk sighed, melting easily under their attention. The type of touching was new but the hands that were doing it were familiar and trustworthy.

“We should really get going,” Kirk said, but he had no urgency in his voice. He felt so warm and sleepy from the gentle pats and strokes his lovers were giving him, and getting up and sitting in at some boring meeting didn’t really seem like that great of an option.

“Do we have to?” Bones whispered, slipping a hand to massage the marks on Kirk’s hips left by the pants and kissing his chin.

“We have until 1900 hours before the meeting. Enough time to prove that there are no doubts about our attraction to your new body,” Spock said, practically purring as he explored. His hand moved up from Kirk’s exposed belly to work Kirk out of his shirt. He shared a look with medical officer who quickly went to his aid.

Kirk grinned, lifting himself up to make it easier for them. The warmth would soon turn into an inferno and those familiar hands would ignite his senses in the sweetest way. “You’re right, I do think I need some more convincing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about chubby!kirk at my new sideblog, jumbodonut.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos, compliments, comments, and criticisms are my lifeblood!


End file.
